


The Embryo

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Ikuto wakes up from a nap and can’t resist a bit of mischief while his wife isn’t looking.
Relationships: Hinamori Amu/Tsukiyomi Ikuto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	The Embryo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a rewrite of a fic from 2014 or 2015. I tried to keep the original idea intact while updating the writing style. I hope you enjoy!

Ikuto lazily cracked open one blue eye. Amu was bent over next to him. He could hear her humming one of Utau’s songs as she rearranged the books on their coffee table. Ikuto could feel his mischievous streak bubbling up as she remained unaware that his cat nap had concluded. 

He smirked before reaching out and snaking his arms around her waist. She froze, the song halting on her lips.

“Gotcha,” he purred.

Amu let out a startled squeak when he tugged her onto the couch with him. “Ikuto!” She rolled over enough to glare pathetically at him, but she made no move to leave her place in his arms. 

He leaned over and placed his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her torso, and breathing in her sweet, strawberry scent.

“Hey, Ikuto, you could have just asked, you jerk," Amu complained, brushing her pink bangs back to look at her husband properly. “I thought you were still asleep.” 

He grinned. "Exactly. Asking for cuddles takes the fun out of surprising you." 

She fumbled to get one of her trapped arms out from between them before squishing his cheeks patronizingly. "You should be more careful, it's not just me you have to take care of from now on," she chided. 

Ikuto had the decency to look chastised. 

Both of them glanced toward the refrigerator, where a few musical note magnets held up the sonogram picture. 

"Hmm," he hummed against her ear before nibbling on it and making her giggle. "I didn't mean to startle you, but I'll be more careful, Amu." 

"Glad to hear," she teased, poking his nose before leaning down to kiss him. 

Ikuto returned her kiss whole-heartedly, and when they pulled away, they were both a little breathless. 

Finally, Ikuto snickered into his hand. 

“What?" Amu demanded. 

"Well, after all these years, I guess you could say I finally got the embryo. And it is definitely granting my wish," he said, a light smile tugging at his lips.

Amu groaned loudly, but couldn’t suppress her smile. “Glad to see you’re getting a head start on the dad jokes.”

He waggled his eyebrows at her. “Admit it, you love me.”

She snorted as he kissed her nose. “We’re married, I certainly hope so.” When he pouted, she laughed. “I’m teasing. Of course I love you.”

He sat up to claim her lips. “I love you, too.”


End file.
